Legacy of a Dark Lord
by OutOfDate
Summary: All legends start somewhere. The story of Shabrinigdo as told through the Dark Lord's eyes. [ZelasShabrinigdo]
1. Dream or Prophecy?

**Author's Note**: It's 4:30 in the morning and I decided to ramble off. Bear with me, this promises to be good by it's end. :D Please, review with any questions or comments.

* * *

**The Legacy of a Dark Lord**  
Chapter 1 - Dream or Prophecy?

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

"_This is the Creation. It is where all things are born."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You may call me L-sama."_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_I have a favor to ask of you, Shabrinigdo."_

* * *

I woke up in a panic, cold sweat dripping down my face as I panted from seeming exhaustion. Realizing I was still in my bed I laid back, trying to relax. I slowly closed my eyes, only to see her.

* * *

"_Will you help me?"_

"_Of course, what do you need?"_

"_Balance."_

"_Balance?"_

"_The world is in turmoil, there are no absolutes. No good, no evil. The world needs balance."_

"_What am I to do?"_

"_I need you to be an Absolute."_

"_How?"_

"_You will know."_

* * *

The sun was bright and the air was clean after the recent rain as I set out again the next morning. I had nowhere to go, but I had nothing keeping me, either. The dirt was cool and I walked without my shoes, enjoying the Spring to it's fullest. Morning was best. Daytime was the time when I was at peace, when I was not awoken by the dreams of the girl.

As I walked along under the aspen trees my mind peacefully drifted as memories and thoughts churned through my head like a slow but steady river of subconscious feeling.

I had begun traveling when I was very young, barely twelve years old. Orphaned at a very young age I had been taken in by a ranching family and felt I could not burden them longer than was necessary. I had set off to make a name for myself, something which I succeeded at quite easily.

A war had been brewing for quite some time in the north. Sensing the opportunity it brought I struck out for the battlefield where I carved my reputation out of the very enemy I fought. Flawless victory followed wherever I went, I was said to have the luck of the devil himself. Throughout the years I developed phenomenal skills in the areas of both physical combat and black magic.

As the war ended I once again was adrift and returned to my travels, which found me walking along this well-trodden trail in the foothills of a small mountain range. I had loved the war, a place where I could be primal and aggressive and was rewarded. I also, however, enjoyed the peace that my travels brought me.

After several hours the sun had nearly reached its zenith. My feet beginning to ache and my stomach beginning to pine for the contents of my knapsack I took refuge under a large shade tree at the edge of the path. It wasn't long before I fell once again into a troubled sleep.

* * *

"_Your time is fast approaching."_

"_What am I to do?"_

"_You will know."_

"_Why me?"_

"_You have shown the greatest promise."_

"_When will I know?"_

"_Soon."_


	2. Fateful Meetings

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Wow, fastest update I've ever done. I really like this story, it'll probably get frequent updates. Reviews with questions and comments are appreciated.

* * *

**Legacy of a Dark Lord**  
Chapter 2 - Fateful Meetings

* * *

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled me out of my light and restless slumber. Looking up I saw a young man standing over me, smiling.

"I said, are you alright?" He asked again, offering me his hand which I took and stood.

Brushing the dust and grass off of my back I nodded, "Yes, sorry. You startled me. People usually aren't able to get the jump on me like that," I chuckled a bit, "I must have been having some dream."

"I apologize for waking you," He responded, then looked towards the west where the sun was beginning to disappear, "You shouldn't sleep on these roads at night, it can be dangerous."

"I must have been sleeping for some time," I sighed, picking up my knapsack, "How far is the nearest inn?"

"Nearly two days travel," the young man replied, but smiled, "My family and I live just up ahead a little ways, though; we have room if you'd like to stay with us."

"I'm very grateful," I smiled, holding out my hand, "My name is Shabrinigdo."

"Well met, I am Dynast," He answered as he set a steady pace up the trail, "I live up here with my sisters and brothers. I doubt they'll mind a visitor. We have a bit of room in our loft. What brings you to these parts?"

"I'm just traveling, not headed anywhere specific," I explained, "After the war there's not much else to do."

After several minutes of idle chit-chat we happened upon a small but comfortable cabin. Pushing the door open Dynast called, "I'm home. I found a traveler on the road and offered him our loft for the night."

Four faces turned towards me and I was introduced to the houses inhabitants in turn. My newfound friend Dynast was the oldest of the five, next being his brother, Gaav. Gaav was a hulk of a man with long red hair and a piercing stare, though he appeared friendly enough. Slightly younger than him was a girl, Zelas. By the gods I've not seen such a beautiful girl. She couldn't have been more than 16 and had long white hair, deep auburn eyes and smooth, golden skin. She was followed by a young boy of about 14 named Phibrizzo. He was a quirky young boy with sleek black hair similar to Dynasts' but seemed to keep to himself more than the others. Last was another girl with long azure hair who called her self Dolphin, as odd as it sounds.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish," Zelas nodded kindly.

"Thank you, but come morning I will be on my way, I do not wish to be a burden," I explained.

"Well, you must be tired, let me help get you settled," She offered but was shooed away by Dynast.

"Honestly, it's not proper, Zelas, you're not a little girl anymore, you shouldn't be that way towards men," He scolded and she winked and disappeared into what I would assume was her room. Dynast sighed, "That girl! I must apologize for my sister's antics. Well, come on, Shabrinigdo, I assume you're tired."

As soon as I had been settled on a makeshift bed the house went to sleep. I lay awake looking out the small window at the stars. After only a few moments the stars began to blur as I surrendered to the grip of sleep.

* * *

"_I wish to help you, but I do not know how."_

"_Patience. It will come in time."_

"_How much time?"_

"_Patience. Soon."_

* * *

As I grew bored of losing my battle for peaceful sleep I relinquished my effort and ventured outside of the small cabin. Leaning against a fence in front of the house I thought over the dreams which tore at my sleep.

I had been hearing the voice of the girl, of L-sama, for almost a week now. After several occurrences I came to the conclusion that it must have been real, not just a dream my subconscious concocted to torture me with. Something was about to happen. Something that would change me, and perhaps the world, in a very big way.

"Is there something wrong?" the soft voice came from behind me, causing me to turn, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"There's nothing wrong," I said quickly, turning away so that Zelas would not see me wipe a bit of blood from my nose, "I could not sleep."

"Me neither," she sighed and leaned against the fence beside me, "It's not often we get visitors. You will be leaving tomorrow, I do wish you would stay."

"I cannot," I looked toward the full moon, anything not to look at the beautiful girl in only her pajamas, "I have to keep traveling."

"Why?" she inquired, "Is your wife waiting for you?"

"I'm not married," I replied.

"I know."

"Then why did you—"

"Why can you not sleep?"

I groaned, rubbing my eyes, "For several days I have been having very strange dreams. They keep me up at night. It's nothing."

"What sorts of dreams?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, walking back towards the house, "I should go back to sleep, I'll need the rest if I hope to make good time tomorrow."


	3. Flash of Destiny

**Author's Note**: Well, moving right along. Please review, even if you hate it, so at least I know someone's reading it. Lol

* * *

**Legacy of a Dark Lord**  
Chapter 3 - Flash of Destiny

* * *

"I hope you slept well," Dynast greeted me kindly as I made my way down the steps the following morning.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality;" I said quietly, "I hope one day I might do the same for you. I must be going, however."

"I see, well, I hope we meet again someday, Shabrinigdo. Good luck," We shook hands and he held the door open for me.

The morning air was cooler than it had been the previous morning. A storm was coming fast from the East and I would have to make good time to the next town. I continued on the path I had left the previous evening for the better part of an hour before I was halted by someone calling my name. Turning I saw Zelas jogging behind me to catch up. Nervously I waited. What could such a beautiful girl want with me?

As she met with me she smiled happily, panting a bit, and held up a small box tied in a violet cloth, "I made this –pant- for you," she puffed cheerily.

Taking the box in my hands I could feel my face getting warmer, "What is it?"

"It's food," She laughed a bit, "What did you think it was? You didn't stay for breakfast and I thought you'd get hungry. My, how quickly you travel."

"There's a storm coming," I replied bluntly, "But, uh- thank you very much for the food. You should really get back to your home soon."

"Mmm, why?" She said, tauntingly, it seemed.

I could feel my face getting hotter as she pressed me for the reason, "Because Dynast will be missing you. These roads are dangerous for young girls; you should go home quickly before something happens."

"And what could happen to me when I have you to protect me?" She teased happily. My but she was just a child, wasn't she?

"Thank you for the food, but I do not have time for children, please, go home, Zelas," I said sternly, hoping that she would listen as I stared directly at her.

"I-I'm not a child."

"Well you certainly act like one, now go home," I pushed past her, continuing down the trail quickly, not looking back.

* * *

I made good time with a quick pace and reached a small village by noon the following day, accompanied by a light drizzle hinting at the approaching monsoon. The townsfolk were boarding up their windows and tending to their livestock in preparation as I walked along the road. I was able to afford a small room in the local inn with most of the money I still had with me and I quickly retreated into the silence of my quarters. Wishing not to think on the disturbing dreams I allowed my mind to wander in search of pleasant thoughts. It wasn't long before I touched on a subject.

Throughout my travels I'd met many women, enjoyed a roll in the hay with a handful in fact. I'd never thought much about the girls I'd left behind, but now my mind found its way back to that girl, Dynasts' younger sister. Never had I seen a girl as breathtaking.

* * *

"_How much longer must we do this?" _

"_Your time fast approaches."_

"_My time for what?"_

"_To fulfill your destiny."_

"_When?"_

"_Now."_

* * *

Lightning flashed and rain pounded against the glass pane of my room as I gazed out of it into the torrent of rain falling on the sleeping town. I was so lost, so confused. These dreams were real, but what was I to do of it. Sighing, I donned my boots and crept down the stairs. Standing in the doorway I gazed at the sheets of rain which fell, turning the road into a muddy river before me. I did not know why I stood staring at the storm, but as my gaze edged toward the mountains beyond the town lightning lit the sky, striking something upon the mountain. A flash of red light startled me to the point that I stumbled, tripping over the threshold and fell into the stormy, muddy road. As I hit the ground my eyes snapped once again to the mountain that the lightning had struck, now merely another mountain in the rain. But what had caused that flash of crimson when the lightning had hit?

I dragged myself up out of the mud and squared my shoulder. This. This was my time, it had to be. Thinking like a man possessed I began trudging toward the mountain, not sure exactly where I was going or how to get there. I was going to find that light and I was going to find my destiny.


	4. The Proposition

**Author's Notes**: Aww . . . no reviews yet, I'm saddened. Meh, I enjoy this fic enough to write anyway.

* * *

**Legacy of a Dark Lord**  
Chapter 4 - The Proposition

* * *

Laughing off my frustration I huddled next to my small campfire. The rain had continued to fall and showed no sign of letting up. I'd been trudging blindly through the sheets of rain for nearly three days and had finally reached the mountain on which I had seen the phenomenon, the flash of crimson. Though my goal of finding the source of the light was still key I had begun to realize just how foolish I had been to leave all of my rations and blankets back at the inn. I shivered next to a small fire I had been able to make under an outcropping of rock. The lightning flashed dangerously nearby and the rain froze me to my core.

Smiling, I thought wryly, _I doubt I'd be so cold if that girl, Zelas, was here, _I grunted, _what am I thinking? Since when am I a pervert?_ I laughed a bit and stood up, my bones aching from the cold, _The sooner I find that light the sooner I get off this godforsaken mountain; best get a move on, this fire's almost dead anyway._

My skin had become numb to the cold pelting rain days ago and now I felt nothing more than a tingling sensation as I worked my way up the muddy side of the peak. I knew I was getting close; I was over half-way up the mountain now, near where I had seen the flash. It wasn't long before another bolt of lightning, seemingly drawn to this part of the mountain, struck. There was a flash of deep red and then there was nothing as I felt my consciousness slipping away.

* * *

My skin felt warm, no longer frozen from the ice. I didn't know where I was or how much time had past. Slowly I opened my eyes to find only darkness. Looking down I could see my hands and the rest of my body, it was as though I was emitting a faint crimson glow. I was no longer dressed in my muddy, wet traveling clothes but in an outfitting one might see a priest or healer wear, though the colors were much darker, black, maroon, and burgundy. Sensing I was not alone I attempted to turn around, but found it impossible. My feet were not on the ground. It felt as if I were merely floating in oblivion.

"Who's there?" I called loudly to the unidentified presence.

"I am L-sama," the presence seemed to begin concentrating itself in front of me in a glowing golden orb. Slowly it took the form of a humanoid, developing into a young woman. She looked no older than 17 with flowing golden hair and shining golden eyes. She smiled warmly.

"Y-you! Wh-where am I?"

"You are in Creation. Your time is now, Shabrinigdo. Surely you remember being here in your dreams."

"Is this a dream?"

"No, Shabrinigdo, your time is now."

"I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain," she said tenderly, "I am the Mother of All Things. I am responsible for keeping the balance throughout many planes of existence. Your world's balance is shifting and I have long thought on a solution, a way to bring it level again. I seek to clearly define good and evil for the people of your world, to offer them paradigms, models of Absolute Good and Absolute Evil."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I am seeking those models, I wish to empower individuals from your plane of existence with the power to be those Absolutes. I have sought out a young dragon boy, Cephieed. He has become my Absolute Good, serving as my Right Hand in your plane. I am still in need of an Absolute Evil. I hope, Shabrinigdo, that you will accept my offer."

"But . . . I'm not evil."

She giggled a bit, "Foolish man, no one is evil and no one is good. You are merely considered good or evil by the gauging of your actions. Will you act as the Absolute for me, Shabrinigdo? You will have power beyond your wildest dreams. Will you help me save your world?"


End file.
